In current computer systems, a customer such as a local government agency may require a custom product or service that performs a certain function. For example, the customer may wish to request a service that is able to capture and record all incoming and outgoing telephone calls placed within a location boundary governed by the local government agency. A law or policy may state that all telephone calls that are captured and/or recorded by the local government agency must be performed on resources that are located within the location boundary and that such resources may not be moved to a different location outside the boundary. The customer may place the request for the service with a telecommunications company and inform the telecommunications company about the law or policy. In order to provide the customer with the requested service, a dedicated hardware system (or multiple systems) running custom software is needed. The hardware system and/or software is referred to herein as resources. The telecommunications company must adhere to the law or policy when providing the service that captures and records telephone calls to the customer.
The telecommunications company may create a data center (or create or dedicate the resources at an existing data center) within the location of the local government agency in order to provide the product or service.
If the order for a product or service to be created that is subject to a policy that states that the instantiation and storage of the product or service is limited to a particular location or location boundary (e.g., within a certain radius, within a city, within a county, within a state, within a country, within a continent, etc.), dedicated hardware and software must be physically located in that location. Implementation of such dedicated hardware and software is costly because dedicated hardware is placed (and/or existing hardware within a data center within the location is chosen) within the particular location to be solely dedicated to the product or service. If the product or service requires additional resources, then additional hardware must be brought into the particular location of the data center. Resources include data resources, networking resources, (routers, compute fiber), etc. that might have to be dedicated and deployed to the particular service at the specific location. There may be a delay in bringing in and setting up additional hardware thereby creating an overloaded and slow service. When less resources are required than available, there is no way to reallocate those resources to any other project, as the resources are dedicated to the particular product or service. This creates an inefficient system.